


A Choice I Never Got

by CreativeAnimeRelatedName1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Feeding, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1/pseuds/CreativeAnimeRelatedName1
Summary: As louis prepares to feed he comes to a realization....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poem inspired by IWTV.

The vampire stalks his prey  
stomach grumbling,  
for the taste of human blood  
as it as been filled with the blood of animals  
for many years

He licks his fangs that glisten dangerously in the moonlight  
his vampiric heart racing  
it's beat like a drum in his ears 

the prey  
a beautiful dark skinned woman  
is unaware   
his presence cloaked in shadows  
melting into the black of them

Their alone together, in full sense of the phrase   
no one is around   
save for this ghastly but beautiful vampire  
and the fragile woman 

Only the moonlight guides this hapless human female as she relives her bladder  
to him the silence is deafening,   
the only sounds he hears is his and this woman's heart beats  
like two drums played out of rhythm 

But alas! 

What is this the vampire feels?  
a change of heart  
a change of mind

So deeply felt in his soul is the knowledge 

That he cannot take this woman's life  
cannot bear to taste her life force  
Which he can hear rushing through her veins

So without a second thought

Unlike his charming but ever demanding maker,   
who he can practically hear cursing,  
spitting insults like fire

at his refusal   
at his hiesitance

He lets her go  
does not drink   
nor does he turn her

for he cannot do it  
cannot bear to hear her scream,

As he drinks instead the blood of a rat,  
He knows full well that she'll most likely be drunken from by his maker

But he,  
Still graced with his mortal coil   
lets her live  
a choice she has full right too  
A choice he never got.


End file.
